


time is the longest distance (between two places)

by fire_ash_rebirth



Series: Marvel Femslash Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Make Them Gay You Goddamn Cowards, Marvel Femslash Bingo 2020, No Plot/Plotless, Southern Gothic, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_ash_rebirth/pseuds/fire_ash_rebirth
Summary: In Maria’s eyes, Carol is glowing. Whether or not she actually is, or if it’s just the off-yellow lighting of the waffle house at 2am, or even just her own haze of affection, Maria doesn’t actually care.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Series: Marvel Femslash Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908532
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	time is the longest distance (between two places)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvel Femslash Bingo, for the prompt: Southern Gothic
> 
> Title from The Glass Menagerie, by Tennessee Williams
> 
> This is my first foray into southern gothic, let me know what you think!

The lights are at once piercing and hazy against the backdrop of the night. The humming of fluorescent lights fills the air around the building and like flies towards a porchlight, the masses flock, half-stumbling, out of the darkness. In through the door sagging on barely half a hinge like the gaping maw of a toothless old hound. In over the linoleum floor that is always just a bit stickier than one would reasonably expect such that every step takes conscious effort.

In Maria’s eyes, Carol is glowing. Whether or not she actually is, or if it’s just the off-yellow lighting of the waffle house at 2 am, or even just her own haze of affection, Maria doesn’t actually care. It is the tipping point between late and early, and Maria is likewise teetering on the line between sober and delirious. Then Carol laughs, teeth flashing, eyes soft, and Maria’s breath decides to take a vacation.

Even as she drinks in the sight before her with adoring eyes, Maria is hyper-aware of their surroundings. She feels the weight of so many eyes from all around and is pinned under their weight, like a butterfly behind glass. Carol doesn’t seem to notice. Maria glances around the restaurant in quick fleeting bursts, not wanting to make eye contact with whoever’s looking their way. Nobody is. She turns back to her waffles, and the feeling of being watched returns, and doubles.

Coffee arrives with sugar and cream, just as Maria likes it. She takes a sip-it’s perfect in a way diner coffee never is. Maria doesn’t remember ordering coffee. Carol steals the mug and wraps her hands around it. When she drinks, she orients the mug so that her lips touch the white glazed ceramic where Maria’s were moments earlier. Carol smiles against the mug and Maria mirrors her, their indirect kiss a well-established tradition between them.

The sign outside the window flickers, once, twice, and Maria’s heart skips a beat. Carol is swaying now, exhaustion setting in yet fighting to stay awake. They exit the diner. They couldn’t have spent more than half an hour inside, yet now the sky is warming up, a faint blush of pink spreading across the horizon.

Pools of light dot the street at mostly even intervals and Maria intertwines her arm with Carol’s. Though morning is on its way, the night is reluctant to release its hold and the shadows are still full of things neither woman wants to look at. But together they walk down the street, sticking to the areas illuminated by crooked lampposts, arm in arm into the sunrise.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always appreciated and comments sustain me! Let me know what you think!


End file.
